<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Is Believing by Sachi_Grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841481">Seeing Is Believing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace'>Sachi_Grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Days I Spend With You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Modeling, Photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: Flirting/Talentswap AU</p><p>A picture is worth a thousand words unspoken and understood. </p><p>Hajime decides to use Nagito's talent against him to show him exactly what that means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Days I Spend With You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KomaHina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Is Believing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much Komahina Week 2020 for hosting this event. Also thank you sunflower_8 for editing this for me. I'm truly am grateful to you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know a hundred other people in the world, why does it have to be me that gets photographed?” Hajime asked as Nagito placed down his camera. The park was empty save for themselves, which was good because Hajime didn’t feel up to signing autographs of any sort. It was probably also in Nagito’s good luck too, considering it saved him a lot of editing later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the current moment, Nagito had Hajime posed so that he was leaning up against the tree, a book propped in his hand. He had to brush the petals out from his hair from time to time, so they wouldn’t pile up and make him look worse. Nagito had been moving around trying to get different angles, using natural lighting was more of a hassle for a photographer and Nagito was determined to make it work. Hajime had to admire the perseverance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one would look as good as you.” Nagito replied smoothly as he adjusted his camera settings. Hajime’s cheeks pinkened, but he stomped those feelings down. “I want to catch Hinata-kun’s good side. You always show the stiff and stoic sides of yourself, but I rarely catch you at a moment of relaxation and peace. And with a smile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either Nagito was going full out with the flattery, or Hajime was taking everything he was saying too seriously. “What do you mean with a smile?” Hajime finally decided to ask. He wasn’t going to touch on the flattery part. If he did, then that meant listening to five negative things about Nagito, and Hajime wasn’t sure he could handle that without wanting to slap him or kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He preferred the latter but that was completely off the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you didn’t know?” Nagito picked his head up, eyes wide with surprise. He quickly started to go through his camera and then walked over towards the model. Hajime didn’t like looking at photos of himself, he rarely ever looked like what was on magazine print. However, when the camera was tilted so that Hajime could see the screen, he noticed that there was something different in the way he was photographed for his job, and the way Nagito caught him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tiny smile that was on Hajime’s lips in the photo. A couple of the cherry petals had fallen just in time to give him the sense that he was in a romantic setting without anyone. The book was open and Hajime noticed that he didn’t look at the writing. He was looking up and away. As if he were waiting for someone, or as if someone called his name. Now that he thought about it, wasn’t that what Nagito did? Called his name and made him look up? That was several shots ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?” Nagito asked, his voice soft as though he was going to break the moment. Hajime felt himself being lured by the tone, feeling as though maybe Nagito was right and this wasn’t a moment </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>break. “I told you you have a small smile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even know I was doing that.” Hajime mused. He wondered what he could’ve been thinking about that caused it. He was usually so careful about his expressions when there was a camera around. Even though Nagito told him to relax and just be himself, Hajime would’ve been aware of that smile, wouldn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or maybe, Hajime looked over at Nagito as he thought about it, maybe it was because of who was behind the camera to begin with. Nagito was leaning close into his personal space. He could smell the cologne and the blackroom that lingered on Nagito’s clothes. There was the same type that was playing at the corners of Nagito’s mouth. “Has anyone ever taken your photo before, Komaeda-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My photo? Why would anyone want to take a picture of me?” Nagito burst into laughter, though it was high pitched and nervous. Hajime felt his heart wrench. “I’m not all that good looking like you are Hinata-kun.” Hajime opened his mouth, about to lay out fifteen different other reasons why that wasn’t true when Nagito continued. “Besides, you’re my favorite subject to photograph. You...don’t see yourself the way I see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spurred on by the moment, Hajime held his hand out. Nagito blinked, gripping onto his camera a little tighter. “If I promise not to break it,” Hajime said, “then will you let me take one photo of you? I want to prove something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prove something?” Nagito echoed. “I mean…” He pursed his lips together before shrugging. “Okay. But don’t say I didn’t warn you about the picture coming out bad.” He handed the camera over towards Hajime and they switched positions. “Should I also be reading the book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to be yourself.” Hajime told him as he started to mess around with the angles of the camera. Did he want a vertical picture or a horizontal one? He trusted Nagito’s settings for the rest of the picture. He wouldn’t know how to fix whatever mistake he made for that. “What would Komaeda Nagito do in this setting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito’s teeth raked the bottom of his lip and looked at the ground thoughtfully. Hajime was tempted to press the button then, but decided against it. He waited until Nagito decided to sit down underneath the tree while Hajime had stood, with his foot up against it. Nagito leaned back, his head tilted. The mosaic shadows covered most of his features, but the light of the sun helped tease the sparkle in his eye and shone brightly as a halo against his hair. He turned slightly to face the camera, a serene smile and a pleasant expression. He reached and placed his hand next to him, as though beckoning whoever was behind the camera to approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime could only hope that was a good shot. He got down on his knees to make sure that he was level with the pose. He knew enough to know that if he decided to stay standing, the picture wouldn’t come out right. The angle would be too awkward, and the settings Nagito had on would ruin the photo. Hajime wanted to catch Nagito in the best light he could. He lifted the camera and saw through the lens that Nagito’s expression changed only slightly. whether it was out of surprise at Hajime’s thoughtfulness or something else, Hajime wasn’t sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was the expression that stayed on that photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna take a look?” Hajime asked as he held the camera back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito reached over as he took the camera and he blinked at the photo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I wasn’t all that good.” Hajime took his silence as if he had done something wrong. He wouldn’t have been surprised really. Photography wasn’t his strongest suit after all and it wasn’t his Ultimate. “But I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata Hajime, you are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>talented.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You made me look like a model like yourself! I’m not worthy of thi-” Komaeda was starting to hyperventilate. Hajime didn’t think he ever saw someone literally shake from excitement from just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>photo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then again, who was he kidding? Nagito had shook when Hajime offered to be his model for one of his practical exams. It was endearing, but...worrisome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you tell me once that the photographer captures what he sees and how he sees?” Hajime cut through his spiel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito blinked and nodded, “Yes, that’s...correct. I did say that.” Then another wave of shock. “I’m not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s how I see you. I think that’s how you see me too.” Hajime swallowed. “I mean...if I’m not being...you know. Too forward I think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sound of a photo being taken snapped Hajime out of his thoughts and of the sentence he was about to say. He blinked back the lights that were suddenly dappled in his vision and he noticed that Nagito’s hands were trembling around the camera as he slowly brought it down from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagito passed the camera back to Hajime wordlessly and the model took the camera again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reds of his cheeks were prominent, again Hajime hadn’t been aware of his blushing or of that timid smile that he was wearing. Apparently those two things were common when Nagito was around or taking his picture. The way that he was at Nagito, the earnest expression and sincerity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to find a way to ask you out that wasn’t...photo sessions.” Nagito admitted. “But I just wasn’t brave enough to think that you could like someone like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I know I’m intimidating, but I didn’t think I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hajime licked the bottom of his lip, his heart stuttering in his chest. “So...yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I would be stupid not to date you.” Nagito sighed. “I just wish you caught on after the first thousand photos we took together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hajime spluttered, but he decided to laugh it off. “Maybe next time you should’ve left the photos on my desk. I might’ve gotten the hint.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the fancy writing on the edge of the card with a bunch of x’s and o’s like in Hollywood?” Nagito quipped back and Hajime burst into laughter. He forgot that he told Nagito about how many times his fans would send him clippings of his own photos to send in and try to hit on him that way. “Next time I’ll remember the red lipstick, Hinata-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god no I take it back! I take it back!” Hajime laughed. “No, you did just fine...actually what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do with those photos anyway? You don’t have a shrine do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what if I do? Will Hinata-kun still want to date me?” Nagito teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s not a summoning circle, sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your standards are very high.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys fell back into easy laughter and Hajime took the initiative and crawled over to sit down next to Nagito. The photographer gasped softly as Hajime pressed their sides together and he tilted his head to rest against Nagito’s shoulder. The warmth of Nagito’s body and the sun was like a gentle lullaby, it was easy to bring back the peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even mind it when another photo was taken. Nagito could complain about the angle and the bad lighting of the selfie later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would soon be their favorite photograph anyway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the support. Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks, and Subscriptions are always welcomed and appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>